


Burnished Copper

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bath Time Tales [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Expilit Sexual Content, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Bilbo, Thorin's got a heart after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think Bilbo's really sick," Kili whispered to his uncle. "He's got a fever but won't let anyone help him. Will you go to him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnished Copper

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, the last of the series. Thank you for sticking with it for so long (damn real life, keeping me away)  
> Oh, I took slight liberties with the timeline of the story. I know they had to stick to a tight schedule but, well, this leaves time for some sexy times ;)  
> Comments are, as always, loved and welcomed so feel free. I am on twitter and tumblr as werewolfsaz so if you want to say hi, please do :)  
> Enjoy

Thorin had been conference with the officials of Lake Town all day. He had seen very little of his companions and nothing at all of Bilbo since their arrival. This made his temper short, made him perhaps less diplomatic than he should have been. But the lack of the hobbit at his side made him tense, as if he were missing some vital part of himself.

As the sun was setting the door to the Mayor's chambers creaked open and Kili's dark head appeared around it. He ignored the humans, edging over to the dwarf, chewing his lip anxiously.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, grateful for the interruption. The humans were wearing on his very limited patience by this time. The young dwarf lent closer, eyeing the gathered officials carefully.  
"I think Bilbo's really sick," Kili whispered to his uncle. "He's got a fever but won't let anyone help him. Will you go to him?"

Something akin to panic washed through the elder dwarf and he pushed himself to his feet swiftly.  
"You'll have to excuse me, I have something urgent to attend to."  
Without another word, he swept from the room, hurrying towards the chambers set aside for the company.

In the weeks, months really, since they had left Beorn's house, the dwarf and hobbit had rarely found a spare moment in which to explore their newly formed relationship. There had been stolen kisses, rushed and frantic, but nothing more than that.

But the depth of his feelings for the Halfling had grown deeper and he had been hoping that they could...Cement the relationship before they went to face the dragon. Now, however, Bilbo was sick and Thorin was seriously worried.

He reached the room assigned to Bilbo (conveniently located next to the dwarf Prince's own) and found the rest of the dwarves clustered outside.  
"Alright, step aside. Kili tells me our burglar is being a martyr. I will deal with him. You all have things to prepare for our journey to the mountain."

The other dwarves shared silent, knowing looks as they drifted away. Fili, grinning at his uncle, pressed a small leather bag into battle scarred hands with a wink.  
"The pouch is a poultice to help with a fever. The vial...is something for when he's feeling better," the blonde dwarf smirked, slapping his uncle on the back and disappearing down the hall.

Thorin slipped through the door, pausing for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Finally he made out a tiny, huddled figure on the bed, curled in a ball, shivering violently.  
"Bilbo?" Thorin asked in a low voice. "Why wouldn't you let the others help you?"

A damp matt of sweat soaked curls poked above the blankets, two glassy, blood shot eyes peered at the dark haired dwarf.  
"Dan'g want der 'elf," the hobbit muttered, voice muffled by his blocked nose. Thorin smiled fondly, crossing to the bed and settling next to the small form.

"Oh Bilbo," he sighed, shaking his head. "You are stubborn. Here, let me look at you properly."  
He drew the covers back, sweeping his gaze over his small lover. Clearly the ride down the river had taken more of a toll on the hobbit than he had let on. 

His temperature was very high, he was sweating and shaking and very pale.  
"I think I have something to help," the dwarf murmured, brushing one large, cool hand over Bilbo's burning brow. Quickly, Thorin fished the pouch that Fili had given him out, poured a little water into a bowl and mixed the fine, pungent herbs together into a paste.

Spreading a little on a clean cloth, he pressed it to Bilbo's forehead, smiling when the hobbit let out a small, pleased noise.  
"If this is what I think it is," Thorin rumbled. "It will cool the fever and ease the other symptoms quickly. An old dwarf remedy, very effective. Fili must have learnt it from my sister."

Bilbo fought the urge to sleep, blinking his gritty eyes at the dwarf, trying to focus.  
"Tell me about her?" he asked, voice low and scratchy, one hand searching for, and finding, Thorin's own. The dark haired dwarf Prince smiled, twining his thick, blunt fingers with Bilio's and began to speak. It had been so long since he had spoken of such banal things but he was glad to do it. Speaking softly, he let his voice lull Bilbo into a deep, healing sleep

***

"I am perfectly capable of bathing myself," Bilbo protested two days later, watching as Thorin filled a battered tin tub with hot water.  
"I'm sure you are but as your legs very nearly gave out on you when you walked to the window I think I would feel better giving you a little help."

Checking the temperature with his elbow, Thorin turned to Bilbo with a smile and began stripping himself off.  
"What are you doing?" the hobbit squeaked, clutching his blankets to his chest.  
"Helping you bathe," the Prince replied calmly. 

He stepped smartly to the bed, pulled the covers away from Bilbo and scooped the hobbit into his arms. He carried him to the bath, setting him on his feet in the warm water and stripped off the thin linen nightshirt that had covered him. Tossing it to one side, Thorin stepped into the tub behind Bilbo and sat down, drawing the Halfing with him.

Bilbo felt feverish again but this had nothing to do with illness and everything to do with being pressed completely against the naked dwarf Prince. He could feel every move as Thorin settled them in the tub, the flex and surge of battle hardened muscles against his own softer body.

"You're still shaking," Thorin rumbled, concern evident in his voice. Bilbo shivered again as the vibrations tripped over his skin.  
"And you're flushed. Is the fever returning? I shall mix some more of the poultice..."  
The feel of Thorin shifting around him made Bilbo gasp, a noise of surprised pleasure as they rubbed together.

"No," he managed to croak. "No fever. At least, not from any illness."  
He blushed again, pressing back slightly into Thorin, urging him to stay where he was. The dwarf stilled then let himself ease back into the water, pulling Bilbo tight to him.

The Prince picked picked up a soft cloth and a bar of lavander soap, quickly and efficiently wiping away all traces of fever sweat from creamy skin. Then he poured a jug of warm water over the hobbit's head, soaping the matted curls and rinsing them with a small, self satisfied smile. When Bilbo's head emerged again from the suds, his hair was flat against his head but now shimmered like burnished copper and warm honey. Thorin was entranced.

"Ah, so my burglar has decided allow me to help after all," the dark haired dwarf teased, letting his hands trail down smooth arms until he could tangle his fingers with Bilbo's. The hobbit let out a quivering breath, resting his weight more firmly against Thorin, biting his lip when he felt something blood hot and hard pressing into his lower back.

"Does my hardness distress you, little one?" the dwarf asked in a low voice, shifting slightly and smiling when Bilbo gasped again.  
"Only because I have never felt any other than my own," the Halfling replied, cheeks flaming.  
"That fact gives me immense pleasure," Thorin chuckled, possessiveness surging through him. He freed one hand from Bilbo's, sweeping it through the water until it touched hot, rigded flesh.

"Ohhh," Bilbo groaned, arching into the barely there touch. Thorin lent forward, hooking his chin over the hobbit's shoulder, their cheeks pressed tight together. His eyes, smouldering like blue fire, watched his hand wrap around the heavy shaft of Bilbo's cock, sliding up and down it slowly.

"You are so very lovely, my little burglar. So sensitive to every touch, to every movement," the dwarf Prince purred, rolling his hips in time with his hand, to emphasize his point. The hobbit thrust into the tight grip, moaning as thoeins erection rubbed against his rear.

"All the way from Beorn's house, through Mirkwood and even in the elves prison, I watched you and thought you so lovely. I couldn't wait for the moment we would be alone, naked, pressed together, lost in pleasure. But through all that, I never imagined that I would fall so deeply in love with you."

Bilbo stilled for a moment, the words roaring through him. Then he twisted lithely, slamming his lips against Thorin's even as he pressed his rear harder against the erection in his back.  
"I love you," he groaned. "Help me show you how much."

Slipping and sliding on the smooth bottom of the tub, Bilbo turned in the small space, climbing onto Thorin's lap, slender arms circling his neck.  
"Teach me how to bring you pleasure with my body," he murmured, lips brushing along Thorin's. "I want to learn how to make the great Thorin Oakenshield cry my name in ecstasy."

The dwarf shuddered at these words, lust burning him like dragon fire. Wrapping his arms around Bilbo once more, he surged to his feet, water streaming from their bodies as he stepped from the tub and carried the hobbit to the bed.   
"I will teach you what I can but you bring me pleasure with just a smile or a touch. Anything else is simply a bonus."

Thorin began the lesson by kissing Bilbo deeply for a long time, hands roaming over rapidly drying skin, then moving the kisses lower, down his neck, across his chest and stomach until the hobbit was a moaning, trembling mess under him. Just as he was about to continue, Bilbo surged up, surprising the dwarf enough that he was able to roll Thorin onto his back.

Climbing on top of the Prince, Bilbo showed that he had been learning as well as enjoying. He kissed Thorin deeply, fingers tangling in dark tresses, mouth burning hot as it moved from his lips to his throat and down. He followed the path the dwarf had mapped on his own flesh until he reached the dip of his naval.

"I have heard of a thing that I would like to try," the Halfling asked, voice trembling with nerves. Thorin caressed his face, tipping it so he could look into nervous eyes, smiling.  
"For you, anything," he replied, his voice made rough and deep by desire. Smiling, Bilbo scooted lower on the bed, licked his red, kissed bruised lips and took a deep breath.

Shyly, he licked a stripe up Thorin's cock, swirling it over the head, jerking back when the dwarf groaned loudly.  
"By the dragon," Thorin panted. "You never fail to surprise me, my love."  
Grinning, Bilbo returned to his task, pressing sucking kisses to the turgid flesh as he went, delighting in the pleased noises pouring from his lover's mouth.

Feeling bold, he opened his mouth wide and closed his lips around the head of Thorin's dick, suckling it gently.  
"Bilbo!" Thorin cried, surprised and thrilled. He reached down, fingers finding purchase in still damp curls, tugging lightly. "Please, dearest, you will cause me to spill before I want to."  
Bilbo pulled back, licking his lips again, smiling at the dwarf.

"Have I brought the mighty Thorin Oakenshield to the point of surrender already?" he teased, climbing back up to kiss the dwarf firmly.  
"Yes, damn you," Thorin chuckled back. "But I think it is time for us to move things along. No, don't be frightened, love," he soothed, seeing the sudden flash of panic in the hobbit's eyes.

"This is the part I worried about the most," Bilbo admitted, biting his lip. "But I trust you, Thorin, I do."

Humbled by his lover's trust, Thorin rolled him over, rising above him like a dark haired siren.

Reaching for the pouch Fili had given him, he took out the small vial, pulling the stopper and smiling as the smell of cloves rose from the bottle. He wondered briefly how his nephew knew of the use for such a thing then put it from his mind.

"I will use this. It will make it slick and less painful when I enter you. I must tell you that this will be uncomfortable but not painful for I would not hurt you for all the world."  
Bilbo swallowed heavily but nodded.  
"I trust you," he said again, opening his legs so that Thorin could sit between his trembling thighs.

The dwarf Prince had seldom been more gentle in his life than he was in his preparation of the hobbit. He used the clove oil liberally, making sure he kept his movements slow and never surprised Bilbo. Soon the Halfling was writhing under him, moaning and pleading for more, for Thorin to hurry, to take him, please! How could the dwarf resist?

"If you are truly ready, love, then I will happily do as you ask," Thorin panted, his erection straining almost painfully. Slicking more oil on himself, hissing at even that slight contact, he lent over to kiss Bilbo soundly, nibbling at his lips.  
"I will go as slow as I can but I must warn you that I am half mad with desire for you, my lovely hobbit. To see you like this, so needy and desperate for me... It is a heady thing indeed."

Bilbo surged up, arms locking behind the dwarf's strong neck.  
"I AM mad with desire for you. No more teasing, talking or preparation. I am yours, Thorin Oakenshield. Take me."  
The last of Thorin's patience broke and he yanked Bilbo down on the bed, positioned him to his liking, lined himself with the twitching entrace to his tight body and pushed in.

The heat, the tightness, the sounds Bilbo made under him all served to fan the flames already burning in the Prince's blood. He watched the hobbit's face as he pushed deeper and deeper into him, looking for pain, for some sign he should stop. All he saw was a flicker of discomfort and then raw, unadulterated pleasure.

Never in his life had Bilbo felt anything like this. His body was on fire with pleasure, his skin felt too small, his vision wavering as Thorin moved above him, inside him. Then the dwarf touched something deep inside that made everything go white, made Bilbo deaf and blind but also made him scream in pleasure.

Thorin couldn't help the wolfish grin as he brushed that tiny pleasure spot again and again until Bilbo's eyes flew wide, his body tensed and he shot strings of pearly white cream over his stomach with a cry of Thorin's name. That was all it took for the dark haired dwarf to loose his iron self control. The fire in his veins boiled out of him and he spilled deep into his lover with a possessive roar.

It took several minutes for sight and hearing to return but when they did Thorin saw the most beautiful sight in his life. No amount of gold or silver could compare to the sight of Bilbo spread beneath him, sweaty, flushed and sated.

His curls were sticking to his forehead, eyes heavy lidded with pleasure and exhaustion. His lips were red and swollen from many kisses but curved in a soft smile.  
"That, my love," he murmured, reaching up to brush his fingers over Thorin's cheek. "Was an experience worth waiting for. And so were you. I love you."  
"I love you, my heart," Thorin replied, kissing his burglar before curling up next to his lover and drawing him close. "For as long as the sun is in the sky, I love you."


End file.
